


Fun

by sugarandspace



Series: Flufftober 2018 Drabbles [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: “You’re no fun Alexander.”





	Fun

_ “C’mon Alec, you’re no fun.” _

_ “Loosen up brother, don’t be so boring.” _

_ “Life is more than just following the rules.” _

_ “Come with us, live a little.” _

“You’re no fun Alexander.”

It’s no wonder the sentence takes Alec back to all those times his siblings made fun of his introverted and disciplined nature. It must be visible from his face because when Magnus calls his name, his tone is worried.

“Alexander?” He asks and brings Alec back from his thoughts, resting a hand to his shoulder as he looks Alec in the eyes, searching for an explanation for the reaction a simple sentence gave him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Alec says, pushing the thoughts back and forcing a smile to his face. “Let’s go.”

He starts heading towards the coat rack where he left his jacket earlier when he came to see Magnus. He had been wishing for a quiet night in, too tired to do much else. Magnus, unaware of Alec’s plans, had suggested they go to some bizarre event that was happening in the city. Alec had said that he preferred to stay at the loft, and Magnus had jokingly replied to him.

Magnus takes hold of Alec’s arm before he can walk away from him.

“Something is bothering you,” he says as a matter of fact as he turns Alec to face him again. “What did I do?”

“Nothing,” Alec replies and tries to pull his arm from Magnus’ gentle grip ,but Magnus doesn’t budge. “We can go if you want to.”

Alec knows that they are different, and feels conscious about how boring he is in comparison to Magnus’ extroverted personality. It’s not like he would hate the event, he just feels so tired and drained. But for Magnus he could go. Maybe they could leave early. 

“Alexander,” Magnus starts, and stops to consider his words before he speaks. “We don’t need to go if you don’t want to. You know that, right? You have just as much say in things as I do, and I want you to tell me if there’s something you don’t want to do. We can stay home if you want to, I would love that as well.”

“But I don’t want to be boring,” Alec replies, his eyes cast down to their feet.

“Oh,” Magnus lets out a noise of realisation before he uses his hand to lift Alec’s chin up so he can look him in the eyes. Alec goes willingly, and doesn’t try to move back when Magnus lets go of his arm to caress his cheek instead. “You are not boring.”

The words are said with so much conviction that Alec almost believes them, but after years of being told otherwise, it’s still hard to believe.

“But that’s what everyone has always said,” Alec explains, and Magnus smiles sadly.

“I’m sorry I said that you're not fun,” he apologizes. “Didn’t really mean it, you have to believe me. You’re my favorite person to spend time with, and I wouldn’t say that if you were boring. “

“Are you sure?” Alec asks, just one more time to really be sure. 

“Of course,” Magnus says immediately. “You are one of a kind and I enjoy every aspect of you. We could go to the park to watch the grass grow and I’d be content because I’m with you.”

“Now you’re just being ridiculous,” Alec says but he smiles, a real smile void of doubts. 

“Maybe so,” Magnus agrees. “But my point stands and I made you smile,” he says, the hand that was holding Alec’s chin moving to his shoulder, while the other moves from his cheek to brush lightly against Alec’s still smiling lips.

“You have that effect,” Alec replies and Magnus laughs. 

I’m glad,” Magnus says and pulls Alec into a hug, and Alec goes willingly. “How does a movie night sound? Or do you want to do something else?”

“Movie night sounds perfect,” Alec replies and hugs Magnus a bit tighter. He’s so lucky to have someone like Magnus.   

And so they spend the night on the couch, watching movies and ordering takeout. It’s the best date they’ve had in awhile, because they have the best company.

**Author's Note:**

> How are you people liking these so far?


End file.
